


Vivir Mi Vida

by Khaleesi_92



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Cerveza, Dancing, Dancing in the Rain, F/M, One Shot, Spanish music, Tequila, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaleesi_92/pseuds/Khaleesi_92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is on a break and stumbles across an outdoor salsa club. The night is warm, the beers are cold but there's just one thing catching his eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vivir Mi Vida

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, beautiful people!
> 
> I've been pretty quiet for a month but here I am! This little scene popped into my head thanks to my constant listening of Latino music. Marc Anthony, stahp being so inspirational with your awesome music and baben voice!  
> I do not own or have any affiliation to the perfection that is Tom Hiddleston, nor do I claim to. This is a work of pure fiction. Leave a kudos or a comment if you like the story! Questions, comments or concerns- feel free to contact me xx

The music swelled around him and the heat was almost what you could call comfortable. Though, he could swear the temperature was still slowly rising. The night was definitely alive and by God, he was feeling it. The crisp, ice-cold beer in his hand provided the perfect amount of relief as he drank, the condensation practically dripping from the bottle. His white cotton shirt clung to his body slightly as he ran a hand through his hair, his eyes roaming the people dancing to the trumpets and guitars of the Latino dance track pumping through the speakers of the DJ.

The club he had stumbled on was not what you would call conventional. It was built right against the ocean, the sounds of the waves completely drowned out by the lively music. He had to admit that he had been quite impressed when he saw that the entire club had been fashioned out of two very large wooden platforms, raised a few feet up from the sand. Two large wooden bars were placed at the entrance and a railing separated the two platforms and the only kind of cover on the dance floor from the elements was where the DJ was spinning his tunes. Colourful paper lanterns were strung up everywhere, attached to poles that had just the right amount of coloured scarves wrapped around them. 

He _loved_ it here. 

Tom smiled widely at his discovery of this haven of life, his body moving slightly to the music as he drank from his beer. This was a place where you could let go and party the night away without worrying about what people would think. He was on vacation after all. No interviews or appearances for at least two weeks. Life was perfectly still for just a moment. 

"Tom! Beer?"

Tom glanced down at his empty bottle and nodded approvingly at his mate, "Yeah, man. Why not?"

His friend chuckled and headed over to the closest bar, disappearing into the small group of what appeared to be Swedish tourists. His eyes flicked back to the dance floor suddenly as a wave of dark hair whipped past him in a flurry of colour, leaving behind the scent of pomegrante, raspberry and peony. He leaned against the railing and looked for the vision he had only just caught a glimpse of. 

She was dancing in the middle of the crowd, her arms raised above her head as her body moved. He could just see her through the throng of bodies lost in the music. Her hair was the colour of chestnut, stopping at the middle of her back. Her arms were adorned with bangles and the colourful dress she wore swayed around her upper thighs. She was utterly mesmerizing and devastatingly beautiful. He could see a light sheen of sweat forming on her body as she danced, her smile infectious as she laughed with her friends. 

Tom felt a jab in his side and tore his eyes away to look at his friend, beer outstretched to him. Tom took it from him and sipped it quickly, the cold liquid seeming to clear his head that had been clouded with thoughts of her body, her hair, her scent. 

"Oh, man. That little hot thing over there is doing my head in," his friend chuckled. 

Tom followed his gaze and saw that he was looking at his beautiful vision, "Yeah, she's stunning."

"Australian, mate."

Tom raised an eyebrow, "How do you know?"

"Her friend was at the bar earlier and we got chatting. They're here for two weeks or something."

"Stop talking," Tom said, his beer left forgotten on a nearby table. 

The heat was getting to him in more ways than he could comprehend. He ran a hand through his hair again and headed down to the slightly lower platform that was the dance floor. The music changed and he thought he recognized a track by Marc Anthony. Vivir Mi Vida, if he recalled correctly. His hands gently gripped her waist as he turned her around to face him, her eyes full of surprise. 

"Hello," he smiled down at her, he estimated that without her heeled shoes she would be about 5'2". 

She smiled easily back at him, her body moving against his to the song. One of his arms encircled her waist, holding her close to him as he moved his hips against hers, both of them keeping with the rhythm surrounding them. Her hips swayed, her eyes alight as she danced with him and he felt like he could drown in her. He pulled her even closer to him and breathed in the scent of her perfume before turning her around so her back was against his chest. His fingertips dug into her hips, gentle but firm to ensure she understood what she was doing to him. 

Her arm reached back and wrapped around the back of his neck, her world-class arse grinding against him slowly. A clap of thunder broke through the loud music and people squealed as the rain started coming down. He didn't let go of her and her hold on him never loosened, even as the rain soaked into their heated flesh and his white shirt stuck to his back. The music kept playing around them and she turned around to face him, lost in each other completely. Tom's hand knotted into her hair, his lust-filled eyes searching her equally glassy ones. Raindrops clung to her eyelashes and he watched as a drop ran down between the valley of her breasts, disappearing into the coloured material of her dress. 

"Darling, you're beautiful," he murmured and crashed his lips against hers. 

His other hand cupped her cheek as she pressed against him, her lips moving against his sensually, her tongue running across his bottom lip. He groaned inwardly and picked her up, her legs wrapped around his waist as he kissed her. He didn't care that they were in the middle of the rain, or that they had an audience. All that mattered in that moment was the feel of her against him, her wet skin pressed against his own. 

It was only the sound of deafening cheers and clapping that finally broke them apart. He looked around himself and grinned sheepishly. Her laughter rang in his ears as he gently placed her feet back on the ground, the blush creeping over her cheeks inflaming his desire further. 

"That was intense!" she laughed and grabbed his hand, pulling him to the undercover level of the bar area. 

Tom chuckled and pushed a wet lock of hair behind her ear as she grinned up at him, "What's your name, beautiful?"

"Elena," she smiled and reached over to the bar, sliding two shots of tequila over to them. "Nice to meet you, Tom."

He laughed and accepted the small glass, "So you do know who I am."

Elena nodded and winked. She picked up the little bowl of salt and leaned against the bar, "How do you like your tequila shots?"

His eyes darkened, "Give me that salt."

She bit her lip slightly and handed it to him, he took a step closer to her, forcing her to back into the bar a little more. Her skin shone with the water of the rain and he couldn't wait to lick it off of her. He took a pinch of salt and sprinkled a line of it just above the swell of her left breast. Her intake of breath told him everything he needed to know. She was loving this. He took a slice of lime and held it in front of her lips. 

"Open up, love," he whispered. Her eyelids fluttered at his command, her plump lips parting to take the lime wedge from him. 

Tom hummed in approval as he held the shot of tequila. He breathed out slowly and lowered his head towards her chest, his tongue licking along the line of salt he had made. He downed his shot of the sharp alcohol and bit down on the lime wedge between her teeth. He winked as he removed the piece of fruit from his lips. Her breathing was slightly erratic as she looked up at him. 

"You taste divine, darling," he smirked and pulled her closer to him. "How would you like your shot?"

Her hand knotted into his soaked, white shirt as she brought her lips to his in another scorching kiss.

"I think I would like it better from a hotel room... What do you think?" she said, voice husky.

Tom chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, leading her from the club and back into the cooling rain. His other hand dug around in his pocket. 

"Very forward of you, darling. One body shot, a few kisses and you're mine, huh?"

Elena elbowed him and grinned, the lust in her eyes never fading, "I'm always yours."

Tom pulled out her engagement ring and slipped it back on her finger where it belonged, "Yes, you are, darling. You are mine."


End file.
